A delivery container for pizza, for example, typically comprises a rectangular or other polygonal-shaped box of treated cardboard, having a hinged lid. While this type of container has low initial cost, there are several disadvantages. From an ecological viewpoint, containers of this type are intended for single use only and are thrown away as garbage once the pizza has been consumed. Considered cumulatively and on a global basis, this represents a huge waste of resources, both in terms of the raw materials used to make the boxes, and in terms of the load on garbage collection facilities and waste disposal sites. From the consumers' viewpoint the container is awkward and when opened takes up double the space it takes up when closed. Lastly, from the food suppliers' viewpoint the containers are inefficient and consume considerable store space because of their lack of "nestability".
Similar problems apply in principle with other types of food delivery containers such as polystyrene boxes. Containers of this type are typically used, for example, for delivering oriental food and for hamburgers.